1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for calibrating voltage spike waveforms that are used to test survivability and compatibility of an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical devices, both military and commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”), have specifications that are incomplete with regard to compatibility and survivability. This problem is exacerbated when COTS devices are integrated with devices configured in accordance with military specifications such as onboard electronics of a submarine or other naval vessel. Vendors typically do not perform tests or evaluations on the compatibility and survivability characteristics of electrical devices.
What is needed is a technique for efficiently and inexpensively testing the compatibility and survivability of electrical devices.
Prior art systems and techniques for testing electrical devices with voltage spike waveforms and voltage spike suppression devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,342, 5,463,315, 5,525,926, 5,623,215 and 6,088,209. However, such prior art systems and techniques do not address the aforementioned problem or meet the aforementioned need.